Problem: In 60 years, Tiffany will be 6 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Tiffany's age. Let Tiffany's age be $t$ In 60 years, she will be $t + 60$ years old. At that time, she will also be $6 t$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $t + 60 = 6 t$ Solving for $t$ , we get: $5 t = 60$ $t = 12$.